War Machine Armor (Ultimate Avengers)
| video = | voice = Marc Worden | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :War Machine Armor is from the video . The War Machine Armor is a variant of the worn by . Technology The War Machine armor operates much the same way as Iron Man's traditional armor. However, it was built with heavier armaments. As Tony put it, it has some sweet guns. But as his butler stated, it handled like ten tons of . Features include: *Shoulder-mounted mini-gun. Unlike his repulsor beams, the mini-gun used bullets that fired at high speeds. *Shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. It could fire up to five rockets at once. *Arm-mounted rocket launcher. Fires similar rockets except only one at a time. *Jet Boots. This provide him with the power of flight and allow him to travel everywhere. They appear to use the same technology as his for propulsion. Provided with enough energy, they could divert a large object like an airliner or space ship. *Enhanced Strength. His suit gives him strength far beyond that of any normal man. However, he is not as strong as superpowered beings like Hulk and Thor. *Enhanced Durability. Just like his strength, he can survive falls and attacks that would kill any normal man. This includes falling from high altitudes and even surviving a pummeling from an enraged Hulk. *Heads Up Display. His faceplate provides him with information, mostly on his suit's condition. It also provides him with warnings if his power systems are low. *Radio Transceiver. He is able to listen in on radio transmissions and detect when others are talking about him. *Voice Filter. This is used to protect his secret identity. He slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. Presumably, it makes it impossible to positively identify him while wearing the armor. It is unknown if this version features repulsor beams, the , the enhanced vision mode like the main armor does. All his armors require a special gel to keep the armor connected to his body. However, it became quite messy when taking the armor off. It would also tend to stick to his body. The main problem with his armor is that it draws on the energy on the battery on his chest. While this does provide him with plenty of energy, if it is depleted it will cause him health problems. If no energy is left he will die if it is not charged or replaced quickly. While it does have more weapons, it handles worse. It is akin to a tank. It is slow, cumbersome, and difficult to maneuver. He is vulnerable in certain areas. Areas that are not covered in armor, such as joints and arm mounted weapons, can be damaged with the proper attack. He can be defeated with an attack of sufficient force such as a well placed bomb, enormous log, or space ship cannon. History Building The history of the War Machine armor is largely unknown. It is known that Tony Stark did not use the armor extensively since it was not yet his favorite. Tony built the armor so that it featured heavier armaments than his v6.7 armor. Though it was known to him and Jarvis that while it was more powerful it did not maneuver as well. The armor may possibly have been built after Iron Man's defeat by the . The Hulk had massively damaged Tony's earlier suit and generally proved too powerful for the armored hero. He may have built the War Machine armor in case he needed to confront the green giant once again. Operations While in hunting the Iron Man's 6.7 armor was heavily damaged by a combination of Wakadan warriors and the . After he returned to Tony peeled off his old, damaged armor and decided to find a new one. Knowing he would need heavy firepower against the alien threat, Tony chose the War Machine armor. However, Jarvis felt like it handled like a ten ton . Tony decided to disregard that because it had powerful guns. He flipped a switch and watched the missile launcher and mini-gun move into position. Iron Man, in the War Machine armor, joined the rest of the . transported he, , , , and to Wakanda, where the Command Ship focused its attack. stayed behind since she was in a coma. was quick to meet them as he was glad to see them alive. spotted the team and ordered that they be killed. The Command Ship released to attack them. Iron Man flew up with Thor to attack the fliers. Iron Man spotted Giant Man struggle with a and fired at it with his mini-gun. He followed this up with a salvo from his rocket launcher. He did not notice a flier come up behind him before it hit him in the back. He fell down in front of another walker. Thor blasted the walker and flew away. As the battle continued, Iron Man saw a aircraft land delivering and Wasp. Iron Man joined Widow in meeting them. Betty handed a with a gun attachment to Iron Man. He put it on since it was to help infiltrate the Command Ship. Betty explained to him that he needed to get into the ship, find the vibranium power source, and use the generator to destroy it. However, Iron Man was worried about the large cannon underneath the ship pointed at them. Thor landed nearby and told them he could handle the cannon. Giant Man interrupted saying that Iron Man would need back up and suggest joining him. Iron Man didn't want to bring a full grown man along but he shrunk down. Iron Man held out his hand to the tiny hero in his hand as he said good bye to his wife. Giant Man entered into one of Iron Man's rocket launcher holes as Iron Man and Thor flew up to the ship. Giant Man asked if they could survive a blast. Iron Man retorted that they wouldn't feel anything if they were hit. The cannon aimed at Iron Man but Thor fired at the cannon so it would target him. Iron Man increased his speed and readied the gamma generator. As he got close he fired to weaken the hull. He told Giant Man to plug his ears as he fired several rockets opening a hole. The two heroes entered the ship. While in the ship, Iron Man encountered Chitauri everywhere. He fired his mini-gun and rockets to clear a path. He eventually got a reading on the core and thought that it must have been enormous. Giant Man found the core first and pointed it out. Unfortunately, Iron Man was hit in the back by more soldiers. Giant Man jumped down and told Iron Man he would hold them off. Iron Man ran to the core as a gigantic Giant Man defended the position. Iron Man reached the core and fired the generator. However, the gun soon ran out and the core was intact. He took the generator off and threw it into the core believing he was defeated. Fortunately, the generator explodes destroying the core. He ran out just as the core exploded. The explosion pushed Iron Man forward and knocked Giant Man down. Giant Man grabbed Iron Man and flew into a wall. The ship became engulfed in flames as the two flew out. They turned to see the ship explode. However, a piece of the ship knocked out Giant Man. Iron Man wrenched himself from Giant Man's fist and called out to the hero, who did not respond. He flew over to the controls and got Giant Man to shrink back to normal. Iron Man caught him as the energy field began to disappear. Iron Man landed at the foot of the palace with Giant Man in his arms. The others cleared the area for him. Wasp ran to her husband as Iron Man set him down. They all watched as Giant Man died in his wife's arms. Panther looked up to see the remains of the Command Ship heading towards them. Iron Man thought he could deflect the debris. Cap wondered if he could survive. Iron Man stated he would take that posthumous award and flew off. Iron Man flew to the front of the falling craft and tried to use his boots to push it away. However, his onboard computer informed him that his power cells were down to two percent and falling. He ordered that power be diverted from Life Support to support his boots. Soon his power cells depleted completely and the suit shut down. He fell below the ship before it crashed into the jungle in a massive explosion. Cap watched as Iron Man fell and crashed creating a large cloud of dust. Cap ran over and rolled him on his back. He took off his helmet so he could breathe. Thor came over and knelt next to Cap and Iron Man. He held up and storm clouds formed over Wakanda. Thor used his lightning attack to recharge Iron Man's battery. Iron Man woke up as the clouds disappeared. He sat up realizing that Thor really is a god. The team then returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, which had been heavily damaged again. The aircraft landed and the team exited. Presumably, the War Machine armor became his main armor until he either fixed the 6.7 armor or built a new one to primarily use. Background The appearance of the armor resemblances the MPI-2100 Mobile Infantry Suit that James Rhodes used in the alternate reality U.S. War Machine comics. This was the first animated version of War Machine that followed the route the comics originally took, that Tony Stark built and used the armor before giving it to James Rhodes. The only previous version had James using it from the beginning. First time the War Machine armor appears without James Rhodes. External Links *War Machine at Marvel *Iron Man's armor at Wikipedia *War Machine at Wikipedia *War Machine Armor (JRXL-1000) at Marvel Database *James Rhodes (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *James Rhodes (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Technology (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:Avengers (Ultimate Avengers)